¿Quieres ser mi novia?
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: ¡¡La historia de como Lily Evans y James Potter se hacen novios! James despues de mucho seguir a Lily, consigue su amor...Mi primer One Shot!


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

**

**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Las clases habían terminado ya por esa semana. Era viernes y todos los alumnos del castillo descansaban en sus salas comunes, paseaban por los jardines o jugaban al quidditch en distintas zonas de campo.

James Potter estaba sentado en la biblioteca, con la mirada perdida y expresión aburrida. Aunque aparentaba total tranquilidad estaba bastante nervioso… Lily había aceptado pasar una tarde junto a él, aunque con el pretexto de estudiar algo que él no entendía.

Si lily lo conociera un poco mejor sabría que a él se le daban todas las materias muy fácil, que era un chico bastante inteligente, aunque se empeñaba en demostrar lo contrario. James era uno de los cabecilla de su grupo, uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, el buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, cualquier chica rogaría por estar a sus pies… cualquiera, menos la chica en la que él se había fijado.

Lily era una de las chicas más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones, era amable, agradable, muy simpática y defensora de los más débiles. No le agradaba que los "populares" o "cabezas huecas" como los llamaba ella abusaran de los más pequeños o menos fuertes solo para divertirse. Eran incontables las veces que la chica había llegado a interrumpir a los merodeadores en la mitad de una "gran hazaña" como lo llamaban ellos, o una "estúpida broma de mal gusto" como lo llamaba ella… cuando eso pasaba, no importa si hasta Remus quería continuar la broma, James se detenía solo para no hacerla enfadar, pero al parecer ella solo lograba enfadarse más.

"Mujeres…" pensaba James resignado cada vez que algo parecido ocurría con Lily.

En ese momento vio aparecer a la deslumbrante pelirroja por la puerta de la biblioteca, miró hacia todos lados y al verlo sonrió... camino tranquila hasta él, mientras él se ponía de pie para saludarla.

Un simple beso en la mejilla hizo estremecerse al chico. Sonrió nerviosamente indicándole que se sentara.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta? – preguntó Lily después de unos segundos se silencio.

-¿Yo¿Qué? – preguntó de pronto el chico saliendo de su embobamiento.

-¿Qué materia te cuesta? – preguntó Lily sonriendo extrañada.

Todos en el castillo sabían que James Potter estaba profundamente enamorado de Lily, incluyendo profesores, fantasmas y hasta algunas criaturas del bosque, pero aunque el comentario llegaba cien mil veces a oídos de la chica, ella se negaba a creerlo argumentando cosas como "¿Qué podría ver en mi?" "No coquetearía con el cincuenta por ciento de las chicas si es que yo le gustara", sus amigas preferían no seguir intentando convencerla, ya que cuando Lily se enojaba... hasta un troll temblaría.

-Eh… Transformaciones… - fue lo primero que se vino a la mente de James – me va muy mal…

-¿En serio? Creo haber escuchado al profesor felicitándote un par de veces… - comento ella distraída.

-¡NO! – gritó él de pronto asustándola un poco – Es Sirius… que todo le va bien y no me enseña nada…

-Ah… si… puede ser – aceptó Lily mirándolo extrañada. – ¡Bien¿Qué hechizos?

-Los… _estimulantes_…

-…pero esos los vimos hace tres años… - comentó Lily.

-¿_Estimulantes_ dije? – entendió que había cometido un error - ¡No! Como crees… lo que me cuesta es… - miraba los títulos de los libros más cercanos para pensar en algo que no se le diera bien... – _Impedimenta_… ese hechizo… que no me sale nada de bien.

-Esta bien – Lily se puso de pie rápidamente – vamos a los jardines… aquí no podemos practicar.

James sonrió, lo decidida y segura de sí misma era una de las virtudes que más apreciaba en una mujer… y ella las tenía de sobra.

Corrió tras ella ya que al haberse quedado pensando, ella había sacado una ventaja en el trayecto

Al dar la vuelta a un pasillo, Lily y James, que iba trotando a su lado, vieron a Remus, Peter y Sirius camino a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué…? - pregunto el moreno extrañando, suponiendo que sus amigos pretendían ir a espiarlo

-Íbamos a la biblioteca a… - comenzó Lupin buscando apoyo en alguno de sus amigos.

-No te íbamos a espiar… no, no, no – dijo Sirius sin saber que agregar en su defensa, ellos no iban nunca a la biblioteca… no lo necesitaban…

-¿Espiar a que? – dijo Lily de pronto, mientras fruncía el ceño y colocaba sus puños en su cintura.

-No se de que hablan, linda – dijo James, tomando de la cintura a la chica para llevársela, haciendo alarde de su galantería.

Fue solo un segundo… la pelirroja con solo sentir el contacto del chico dio un salto hacia atrás, le dio un empujón y furibunda exclamó

-¡NO ME PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA POTTER¡Yo no soy una más de tus conquistas! – se dio media vuelta y caminó hecha un demonio por el pasillo rápidamente.

-¡Lily¡NO¿Qué dices? – gritó James confundido.

En ese momento Lily se volteó en el pasillo sacó su varita en un movimiento rápido y exclamó

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

James por reflejo sacó su varita y demasiado tarde comprendió lo que la chica hacía.

-¡_Impedimenta_! – gritó el moreno y su hechizo protector era tan potente que el de la chica golpeo y se devolvió, por lo que tuvo que dar un salto al lado para esquivarlo.

-Vaya… veo que soy la mejor profesora del mundo… sin decirte nada ya aprendiste… - dijo Lily con una voz que podría hacer temblar a una roca – muy gracioso, Potter, la próxima vez… ve a reírte de otra.

Con una última mirada fulminante giró la esquina del pasillo y se perdió de vista. James se volteó lentamente con expresión sorprendida y derrotada hacia sus amigos.

-¿Cómo demonios supo que sabía el hechizo? – exclamó pasándose una mano por el rostro, exasperado.

-Lily no es tonta, James – dijo Lupin con expresión de "te lo dije"

-¡Ya lo se, Lunático! –le espetó - ¿Pero que demonios le paso?

-Es bastante rara – comentó Sirius extrañado

-No es rara Canuto, Lily se enfadó porque James la trato como una de sus conquistas – agregó sabiamente el chico.

-¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuándo? – pregunto James incrédulo.

-Al decirle "Linda" – exclamó Remus – y tomarla de la cintura

-¿Qué tiene eso? – pregunto Sirius.

-Eso lo hace con sus conquistas – dijo el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y como es que sabes eso?

-Estaba aquí ¿no? Pude verlo.

-Extraño… muy extraño – dijo el moreno pensativo - ¿Y porque se enfado?

-Porque no les gusta ser otra mas de la lista

-¡Pero ella no lo es!

-No creo que lo sepa… - agrego Sirius.

Pasaron la tarde pidiéndole a Lupin que le enseñara a notar que cosas hacían enfadar a una chica. Él nunca había tenido novia, pero muchas chicas morían por estar con él, por su simpatía, por ser tan cariñoso, tan caballero y sumándole a todo eso que era bastante guapo.

Sirius y James estaban cada vez más sorprendidos y confundidos al escuchar lo que Remus les decía, nunca querían decir lo que realmente decían. Siempre había que leer entre líneas y sobre todo..

-Deben tratarlas con respeto… y no deben acecharlas… no son sus presas ni sus trofeos – terminó Lupin por décima vez.

-¡Diablos, Lunático, nadie puede recordar tantas cosas! – exclamo Sirius.

-Vamos Black, si no te quedarás solterón. – exclamó James divertido aunque confundido a la vez.

-Las chicas son demasiado complicadas… ¡no hay quien las entienda! – exclamó él. – Bueno… a excepción de Remus.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? – pregunto James.

-Solo observo, Cornamenta, solo observo – dijo con tono misterioso dándose falsa importancia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily estaba en su cuarto conversando con Molly, su mejor amiga, solo a ella se atrevía a contarle todos sus secretos. Molly Prewett y Lily Evans eran las mejores amigas, como ninguna otra. Molly era una de las mejores alumnas y también era una chica de armas a tomar, ella tenía novio, que Lily había encargado de unirlos, Arthur y ella eran novios desde hacía un año.

-…eso fue lo que ocurrió – terminó de contarle Lily – es un idiota…

-Lily, querida… - exclamó su amiga acariciándole el cabello – acepta que también te gusta… ¿porque no te das una oportunidad con él?

-No Molly, yo quiero alguien especial… quiero alguien que se las juegue por mi… James es solo un Don Juan.

-Lily, desde que se dice que va detrás de ti no se le ha visto con nadie… y eso es casi un año completo, y a mi parecer, lo he visto infinitas veces acercándose a ti y tu no lo dejas… y él no se rinde… eso me parece romántico.

La chica se quedo en silencio unos momentos, pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Estaba oscureciendo y ellas estaban en la habitación. Lily tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre las piernas de su amiga, mientras ésta le acariciaba su rojo cabello.

-Creo que tengo razón – dijo Molly ante el silencio de la castaña.

-Pero es tan arrogante… ¡odio que abuse de los más débiles! – dijo ella

-Lily… son jóvenes, no adultos, no se supone que sean maduros, están creciendo… todos cometemos errores y hacemos estupideces.

-Si, pero…

-No busques pretextos – le interrumpió

-Quiero una señal… una simple señal de que no soy una más… de que soy un poco importante en su vida, Molly… si me gusta… hace mucho… pero yo no voy a ser una mas en la lista de nadie… si solo pasara algo que me dijera que si soy especial…

En ese momento se escucho un "Sube rápido, Colagusano" desde algún lugar.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Lily incorporándose en la cama.

-¡Vamos¡Toca! – dijo James. En ese momento el sonido de un violín, una flauta dulce y un pandero comenzaron a llenar el ambiente, desprendiendo dulces notas musicales mágicas.

Ambas chicas se asomaron a la ventana de la torre algo extrañadas. Al ver a cuatro chicos sobre una escoba cada uno, y tres de ellos bastante complicados intentando tocar los instrumentos, y no caer de la escoba, no pudieron más que ahogar un grito de impresión.

Sirius Black era el que se mantenía mejor en equilibrio mientras tocaba el violín, Lupin hacía lo que podía con la flauta y Peter estaba que caía dando suaves golpes al pandero.

-_Lilyyyy… ohhh… Lilyyyy_ – comenzó James a cantar.

-Creo que aquí esta tu señal – le susurró por lo bajo Molly a su amiga.

Lily sonreía completamente sorprendida. Ella siempre había soñado con cosas fantásticas y románticas, y esto era un sueño para ella.

James acompañaba su canción con piruetas sobre la escoba, luciéndose con lo suyo.

Unos segundos antes de terminar de cantar la canción James hizo una voltereta en el aire y comenzó a caer.

-¡JAMES! – gritó Lily asustada asomando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana. James colgaba de su escoba sostenido en un brazo, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

-Se preocupó por mi… - dijo con voz soñadora. Lily no pudo evitar reír. El chico con un movimiento rápido volvió a montar su escoba y subió hasta la ventana.

James parecía bastante simpático, y realmente con esa serenata había llegado a su corazón… era la señal que esperaba, pero era muy testaruda.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? Espero que ya no estés enfadada – le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa honesta que realzaba mas sus atributos y deslumbraba a cualquiera.

-Ya no estoy enfadada, Potter… - dijo sonriendo – pero no creas que lo olvidé.

-Lily… es solo que yo… - en ese momento Sirius dejo de tocar el violín, James le lanzó una mirada asesina y volvió a tocar en seguida, aunque no sin refunfuñar. – yo… quería decirte que…

-Ya es tarde, Potter, debes irte o nos castigarán. – dijo la chica cerrándole la ventana en la cara al chico, aunque no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa y luego corrió la cortina dejando al chico con expresión confundida.

En ese momento, la melodía romántica que tocaba Sirius pasó a ser una triste y melancólica.

-Muy gracioso, Black – exclamó James decepcionado, mientras todos comenzaban a descender hasta el suelo. – no ha servido de nada…

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Lupin

-Me cerró la ventana en la cara, Remus… - dijo el chico.

-Si que lo hizo – agregó Sirius divertido.

-No estas ayudando, Canuto – James fulminó a Sirius con cara asesina, mientras él reía divertido.

-James, ella ya cambió con respecto a ti… no pretendías que cayera a tus pies hoy mismo… ¿no? – dijo Lupin dando por obvia la respuesta, pero al ver la expresión de su amigo podría haber jurado que una gotita apareció en su frente, como signo de sorpresa e incredulidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días pasaron y como el sabiondo de Lupin había dicho Lily si cambió con James, ahora le hablaba, y la mayor parte lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido, lo que a ojos de sus amigos era un gran avance.

Una tarde Lily y James paseaban por los jardines del castillo, riendo como siempre. James había sido muy paciente, no había intentado ni si quiera besar a la chica, ni propasarse ni mandarle indirectas y mucho menos hablar con otras chicas, se había comportado tal cual Remus había ordenado, pero había decidido esa tarde pedirle noviazgo a la chica… estaba seguro que la quería, que estaba completamente enamorado.

-Lily, quería preguntarte una cosa… - comenzó James.

-Si… ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella, mientras miraba distraída a una mariposa posada sobre una flor. James se deslumbró al ver a la chica tan hermosa e inocente en esa actitud.

-Lily… bueno… creo que sabes lo que siento por ti – la chica se volteo a verlo con expresión sorprendida – y me gustaría saber si… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida, clavando sus ojos verde esmeralda en los del chico. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, luego de improviso se giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo hacia el castillo dejando a un confundido, y triste James.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No se si estoy lista Molly – dijo la chica con la respiración agitada aun.

-Lily, tener novio no es tan complicado como crees… él te quiere por lo que eres… ¡solo tienes que ser tú!

-Tengo miedo… no estoy segura… ¿y si…

-Si no lo intentas jamás sabrás nada¿que puedes perder? – le interrumpió su amiga – creo que tienes más para ganar que para perder… Ahora eres tu la que se comporta con una jovencita inmadura.

Lily asintió a su pesar, se puso de pie y salio de la habitación

-¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Molly cuando la chica iba saliendo.

-Necesito caminar… - dijo sonriéndole.

Se dirigió hacia sus lugares preferidos en el castillo. Los jardines. Amaba el olor de la hierva creciendo, las flores y sus colores, los pájaros y sus cantos nocturnos, la fresca brisa sobre su rostro. Adoraba estar en los jardines del castillo.

Caminó sin rumbo unos momentos, hasta que de pronto escucho un murmullo. Había gente cerca… chicos, hablando. Se iba a alejar del grupo que se encontraba tras un árbol, pero de pronto escucho su nombre y se detuvo.

-¡…y se fue… Lily se fue… sin decirme nada! – dijo una voz que pudo reconocer como la de James.

-Ten paciencia, Cornamenta – dijo la voz de Lupin.

-Tal vez si lo intentas de nuevo… - agregó Sirius. – Somos los Merodeadores¿recuerdas¡Nadie puede con nosotros!

Lily asomó la cabeza por detrás del árbol, Peter, Lupin y Sirius la vieron en seguida, pero James estaba de espalda a ella y además con la cabeza gacha, por la que no se percató de que ella había llegado.

-Solo me gustaría saber que siente… - dijo el chico.

-¿Pero que sientes tu? – pregunto Sirius sonriéndole a Lupin.

-Ya lo sabes, Canuto – dijo James.

-Pero queremos oírlo una vez mas – dijo Peter de pronto.

-… ¿que demonios les pasa?…

-Si pudieras decirle algo en este momento… ¿Qué le dirías?

-Que de verdad la quiero… que no pretendo jugar con ella, o utilizarla, que jamás había sentido esto por nadie… que de verdad me gustaría que fuese mi novia, y quererla y que fuera formal…

-¿Qué piensas de ella?

-Que es la mujer más alucinante que he visto en mi vida… es como un hada… una veela… es mágica… - dijo con aire soñador.

-¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó Remus

-No… no me atrevo. Como mucho me atreví a pedirle que fuera mi novia… pero salio corriendo – dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Qué opinas tu? – dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a algún punto detrás de James. El chico se volteó y pudo ver a Lily de pie tras él.

-James… - dijo sorprendida, pero irradiando felicidad – si quiero ser tu novia…

El chico se puso de pie de un salto y corrió los pocos metros que los separaban, la abrazó y la levantó por los aires de la emoción inundándose con un olor dulce, parecido al de las rosas que despedía su cabello.

Y así se unieron en su primer beso dando comienzo a la relación que los haría la pareja más feliz que se ha visto y recordado. Siempre irradiando luz y amor

Los meses pasaron y cada día se querían y conquistaban más, descubriéndose el uno al otro y enamorándose aún más.

Nunca se vio una pareja mas enamorada, mas alegre, divertida, o mejor complementada que ellos. Eran simplemente como la mitad del otro, se mediaban, eran su cable a tierra, eran todo. Se acompañaban y complementaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de un puzzle.

Y su felicidad fue máxima con la llegada de su soñado y esperado hijo. _Harry James Potter_.

Así se les recordaba y se les recordará siempre.

Los Potter, sus veinte años de vida fueron felices y llenos de amor, rodeados de amigos y gente que los quería y apreciaba. Y aunque la muerte llego tempranamente a sus vidas, dejaron su marca en las vidas de la gente que los conoció.

Lily y James Potter nacieron el uno para el otro y murieron el uno por el otro.

Por su familia. Por el amor.

* * *

_¡¿Creian que se iban a librar tan pronto de mi?!_

_**PUES NO!  
**jejejeje_

_Bueno... aquí traigo mi primer One Shot... no se como se me dan.. ustedes me dirán lo que opinen si les parece._

Debo decir que jamás había leido un fic de Lily y James... por lo que no tenía idea de como manejarlos... así que esto es 100 por ciento ocurrencia mia... pero.. asi debe ser no?

Pero como que estaba media perdida.. .lo acepto... pero tenía muchas ganas de subir algo.. y de hacer esta historia sobre ellos.. con el tiempo irán mejorando.! Lo prometo

Muchas gracias a todos los que lean esto y me apoyen como siempre!

_Rominitap Moon_


End file.
